Vader Search
by yakuit
Summary: Vader Leia Luke : Please Read the Daughters Search - Version as I have edited and continued the story on that Story Title.
1. Chapter 1

Starwars doesn't belong to me, I make no money from this. George Lucas the lucky man owns it all.

A Daughter's Search

Before the final battle to destroy the death star II, a daughter searches for the truth, and a father discovers the extent of the deception that imprisons his soul. The chase is on, the hunt begins. There is no escape - it is their destiny.

………………………………...

Rebel alliance - unoccupied space

The Saviour - Medical frigate

Chewbacca roared, his unhappiness clear to even the most obtuse observer. The Rebel crew cast him harassed looks but wisely kept their distance. It was not wise to upset an already volatile Wookie.

Leia glanced at him in exasperation, trying to ignore the Wookie's sorrowful growls and howls as only a Princess could do, as she manoeuvred around him, loading crates and luggage to a small Delta personal carrier.

"Your life debt is to Han not me", she muttered for the hundredth time, rubbing her bruised knuckles on her flight suit.

"A Wookie gives allegiance where he deems it your highness and", added Han a twinkle in his eye softening his words to their own private endearment, he leant somewhat crookedly against the bulkhead "…its not wise to argue with a Wookie".

"Han!" Leia ran to him leaping into his arms, her arms twinning around his neck as she kissed him boldly. Han snapped his arm around her slender waist. His eyes widened in surprise as he responded as best he could. However after only 2 days his hibernation sickness made him feel as light headed as omni punk. He swayed and Leia gave a rueful chuckle, bracing his legs, as she whispered into his ear "Wore you out this morning did I?"

Han glanced around, and actually blushed as he noticed the crew unashamedly watching this fascinating turn of events. The pirate and the ice princess. He kissed her forehead unobtrusively feeling for signs of fever., his princess was not usually so public. Chewbacca as always had his back and roared in laughter, which sounded terrifying to the crew who did not understand Wookie. The crew suddenly found many other jobs to do and magically the loading bay cleared. He groaned into her hair holding her tight, knowing this story would be half way round the fleet by noontime. "Sweetheart, why are you doing this?"

Leia stiffened, and looked away, "Han I have to" she paused looking at him pleadingly "please understand".

Han opened his mouth to protest. Then closed it. He loved her and if he loved her he had to let her go, had to let her do this. The rebel fleet was preparing for the next attack on the Deathstar and soon she would be unable to break away even for a short while. He kissed her again, and held her tight. Nodding in a calm acceptance he did not feel.

A captain coughed unobtrusively, "Princess Leia, the ship is loaded you will be cleared for take off momentarily". Leia nodded and leaned back to give Han a watery smile. "Gotta go".

Han glared at the captain," Ok sweetheart if this is what you want, you have 3 days then I am coming to Naboo to get you".

Leia arched her eyebrow, "you think both ship and master will be ready". Han wagged his finger, "By the stars Leia, three days and then me and Chewie are taking the falcon and coming to get you".

Leia kissed him and without looking back strode to the ship.

"May the force be with you"

"and you". she replied.

Han watched the light of the ships engines fade until he no longer distinguish it from the stars. Chewie mournfully wailed. "You said it Chewie her father should have disciplined her as a child… and I thought I was reckless" he shook his head in disbelief. They had fought for days about this, but she had been adamant, Han was not well enough to travel and Chewie was just too conspicuous, so now he had to let his love his only true love go to dangers unknown with only golden rod and R2D2 for company. He shook his head "Reckless" he muttered. Come on Chewie we've got to get the falcon ready for action, and I just had to notice some introverters and reverse couplings we can purloin. After all he thought, once a pirate always a pirate.

………………………………...

Princess Leia looked at her face critically in the mirror. The make up was exotic and strong. She was made up like a noble woman from Naboo aristocracy. She was hoping this would help her blend in, she certainly looked nothing like the holovids of princess Leia. She started to read again the intelligence reports she had taken this morning from the net. She had been planning this journey this search since she was a child, never believing that one day she would be able to cut all ties and follow her heart. In some ways Han was the reason, maybe it was wildness and uncontrollability that attracted her, it certainly seemed to rubbing off an her. She grinned as she remembered his face as she kissed him in front of the crew. Who would have thought a princess could shock a rascal. Her rascal, she smiled again running her hands down her breasts and waist in a pure womanly gesture. Then she caught an alien face looking back at her, she frowned and switched the mirror off.

C3PO came bustling into the room, "Oh my… gracious.. You look positively charming Princess Leia" C3PO bumbled as he looked at his mistress. "Thank you C3PO, how much time until we leave hyperspace?"

"R2D" is disengaging the hyper drive now, we will approach normal space lanes in 3 parsecs and merge with normal traffic to remain undetected". Leia breathed out her stomach a knot of apprehension. She could take on the entire empire without breaking a sweat, but the search for her family, her real family left her in tatters.

"Very well, I will join you momentarily", Leia spoke unconsciously mimicking her regal bearing.

Leia looked down at the files again, she would have to destroy them before she landed. Too dangerous to do otherwise. She sighed and picked up a picture of Bail Organa with the Naboo delegation, the photo was old, taken she was born, but she often looked at it, searching for the secrets she was sure were buried there. Was her mother one of these women, and was her father, her real father that strong regal man standing so proudly beside his Queen and Bail? She stared into space, her mind fragmenting as she remembered the day the first time her world was blown apart and not with a death star but with words.

Leia was crying big fat juicy tears rolling down her chubby cheeks, short hair clumping around her head. she was hiding in her papa's office, waiting for him to get home, he would make it better. They wouldn't find her here, they would not even think to look. It was so unfair, she didn't know why, but she was always different from everybody else always treated just slightly differently. At school all her class mates envied her the Princess Royalty. But they had no idea how much she envied them. The second youngest of the Organa's she never quite seemed to fit in with her family. Deanna and Breece were constantly teasing her and mocking her and it wasn't because she was younger than them Lionne was younger by 1 year, and recently even she had joined her tormenters. Her mother never gave her the plentiful hugs and kisses that she gave the others, and if she tried to join in on a game of Beat the Wookie, her mother would proclaim a headache and wander off, leaving her to face the accusing stares of her sisters. Her father would mumble in an off hand way when she came with her tales of woe, would kiss her forehead and send her off and tell her not to be silly.

Today it had rained merciless all day and shut inside with no way to get rid of their energy, the sisters had turned on Leia with a vengeance. The teasing had not worn out as it was usually wont to do, but had steadily increased. They dropped iggy sticks on her hair, and hid her favourite toys, only returning the after they were mangled beyond recognition. Finally one of them had gone too far and had poured hibiscus honey on her hair. She had turned into a wild thing, striking out and punching, scratching and biting. Her sisters cowards that they were started screaming, before long the whole household was alerted. Her mother had come running, yanking Leia up by the arm she had smacked her hard on the cheek. Leia had stopped flailing and had stared at her red faced, chest heaving. Ignoring Leia's sobbing and broken explanation, she had listened to Breese's story. Her mouth set in a thin line she had marched Leia past the curious eyes of the household staff to her room. There holding her down she had given her a sound thrashing, ignoring the evidence of broken toys. Then she had called out for Sasha the nursery maid to cut her hair. Sobbing Leia was forced to watch as her long brown hair made sticky with goo was shorn from her head. Finished her mother forced her to the mirror, "this is what happens to naughty children who cant tell the truth" she had screamed. Spit flying from her mouth. Leia shocked and abused could only stare at the strange sight before her. She looked like a boy, she would be laughed at in school. "I hate you", she screamed at her mother. Her mother had looked just looked at her, and for just a brief second Leia had a glimpse of her mother thoughts, as though someone had a pulled a veil away. She didn't really believe Breese's story, she just wanted to hurt and punish Leia, satisfaction, hate, fear and anger poured out of her mother all directed at her Leia glared, as her anger mounted uncontrollable. " I HATE YOU", she had screamed. The mirror smashed and Leia although she could not remember throwing the brush, she must have as the evidence was before her. Shocked silence descended, and Leia taking advantage whirled and ran out to hide.

Now many hours later, Leia still hid waiting desperately for her father to appear. When he finally did, he was not alone, her mother was with him. Leia debated the wisdom of letting them know her presence. She kept silent, she wanted to speak to her father alone. Her parents were exchanging angry words, her mother was not backing down.

"The child must go, you would endanger all our children for that evil spawn?"

"You are exaggerating"

"She could have killed Breese today, and what of me, would she kill me? The whole household heard her hatred of me"

"And you have done little to earn her love, have you my dear? The children follow your example, she is just child, all she wants is your love?"

"How can I love that thing?"

"When I brought her home, and placed in your arms you swore to love and protect her"

"You lied to me, I thought her an orphan, a harmless orphan from the war, but you brought home a spawn of evil, she looks so much like her mother, is that why you cannot see how evil she is. Are you as infatuated with the child as you were with the mother.

Bail sucked in his breath and clenched his fists "do not dishonour her name".

"If the empire know what grew in our midst, they would kill us all."

"It is done, there is no undoing the past, we cannot abandon her now, to do so would create too much interest"

"Then send her away I cannot stand to look at the face of that bitch".

Leia shaking her head in mounting horror and disbelief had started to crawl away, banging against the chair. She was only vaguely aware as her parents NO these strangers stopped shouting. Bail's face appeared around the side of the desk. His eyes wide with horror. "Leia…." he stopped no words could really heal this. Whirling around he grabbed his wife harshly by the arm and dragged to the door. "leave now women you have done enough damage". Slowly he made his way back to Leia, his mind awash with regret and heartache for this little girl. Leia sat her face white, lips pale in shock, as the world she knew was obliterated. The next day Leia left for boarding school.

Princess Leia shook he head, no good dwelling in the past, and she had long since outgrown her child's hurts. Strapping herself in, she started docking sequence to land.

EXECUTOR

Darth Vader stared out into space, mediating on the force. Looking for a way to find his son. The bond had been formed since the fight at cloud city. Like a silver thread it stretched to his son. But no matter how hard he tried to follow it, it remained elusive. Occasionally he would reach for him calling out to his son, and he would receive a thrumming emotion in return and while not exactly a vocal answer to his sons thought, he welcomed the contact. He regretted his harshness in duelling with his son, but such was the way of Sith no matter how he might try and temper his actions, in the heat of battle and in his eagerness for his son to join him, he had been too impatient. But still all was not lost, his son had longed as much for a father, as he had longed for a child, a child of Padme's.

Lately although his quest for his son had become an obsession, he felt he was missing a vital piece, the force was trying to tell him something but it always remained intangible and vague.

Making his way to the computer console, he opened the latest intelligence reports, previously he had analysed reports on rebels movements. Now however he concentrated huge amounts of resources to finding out all he could about his son, which was surprisingly little, and his friends which seemed easier to get hold of. Considering he was such a hero of the rebellion, almost like himself the - hero with no fear - when he was that age, you would have thought there would have been more to report, but…he caught himself just in time recently he had noticed that his thoughts often dwelled in the past. He could feel his surety in the dark side get tainted by the light.

Ignoring the voices of the past he pulled up the reports discounting the ridiculous ones. Recently there had been a rumour that The Princess Leis had left the rebellion in a fit of pique over pay and had become a dancer on Tattooine. He often though the spies they employed made up outrageous stories when they had nothing else to report. Using the force he let himself slide into a half meditation level as he scanned through them. Mostly they were garbage, useless idle chatter and gossip of no use to him. But one sang to him with the force saying LOOK LOOK LOOK, he paused and read it more thoroughly it had been rated a 3 accuracy rate so would not even usually be picked up by the intelligence analysis team. But one name stood out. NABOO - her planet, her home world. He read the report that a bitter rebel office had complained about the princess going for a holiday jaunt to Naboo while there the rest of the rebellion was on high alert. Despite his machines keeping him alive his breath caught and his heart seem to stutter. Why was the princess going, had Luke discovered his mothers identity and sent Leia to look for him, or perhaps she was meeting him there. They seemed close perhaps the infatuation with Captain Solo had worn off and she was now with Luke, perhaps his son was more like him than he believed. The thought warmed him and gave him brief amusement though it seemed wrong somehow. However a more deadly thought occurred to him, perhaps the princess was suspicious of Luke parentage and was investigating. If that was the case the Princess had just signed her death warrant, strange he mused as to how that thought pained him.

Pressing the Holocomm he signalled for Admiral Piett

"Yes Lord Vader"

" Admiral . Move the Executor away from the fleet, and prepare to jump".

"Yes Lord Vader at once and the co-ordinates?"

"Naboo"

Admiral Piett didn't even blink " Yes Lord Vader", he bowed and his image faded.

Darth Vader gazed at the screen, before absently typing a recommendation for the intelligence office to be removed and sent to Patrol detail on the outer rim.

Tell me what you think???

Pleaseeee review


	2. Chapter 2

-1**The Hunt**

NABOO

Princess Leia adjusted her hood tiredly against the cold wind that was blowing through Naboo. It was beautiful here she though an idyllic paradise almost untouched by the civil war that raged through out the galaxy. Two days had already passed, and still no positive leads, how foolish of her to believe it would be this easy. Even with R2 D2 splicing skills and C3PO linguistics, she was still no further forward. The archives under heavy encrypted security had proved no barrier to R2D2 but still records from that era were surprisingly sparse. Whole areas of information either omitted, deleted or corrupted to such a level that she despaired of ever finding anything of import. She closed her eyes, a lone tear trailing down her cheek. Behind her the droids were still bickering, high pitched beeps and screech's interspersed C3PO superior nagging. She tuned them out turning her face to the night sky, as her dream her last chance to find a family slowly disappeared with the fading night. It was time to end this farce, this childless dream, time to return to reality.

C3... C3PO… is that you?", an older distinguished man was gazing at C3PO and her with varying looks of surprise. Princess Leia froze, her hand slowly edging to her blaster. Her eyes scanning the immediate vicinity, her mind already scoping out her escape route. Stupid Stupid she berated herself, letting her guard down. There was little options she was inside the main citadel, any fire power would bring down the city guards.

"Hello Sir, I am afraid you have the wrong droid, I am DX 99, Protocol droid, may I be of service sir?"  
The man paused considering both the two drids and the hooded lady,, "Sorry my mistake", he gave one long measured look at Leia before, slowly walking away. His steps echoing in the courtyard.  
Leia slowly breathed out, her body still tense as she watched the man disappearing, thankfully C3PO cover story had held, still it was a close call. And how strange that on this back water planet they should have the misfortune to bum into a person that was acquainted with her droids. It was a close call.

"Princess Leia… your Highness??" C3PO shrill voice whispered , "R2 suggests that perhaps rather than searching birth and family history records , we should look at death and funeral records, funeral arrangements are unlikely to have been tampered with to such a large degree."

Leia turned to them both a smile slowly blossoming on her face, "Of course…. OF COURSE, R2 you are a genius!"  
R2 gave a modest beep, and shuffled on wheels. Princess Leia grinned her mind awash with excitement again. According to her Bail her mother died just shortly after her birth, to protect Leia's identity, Bail had registered her birth several months previously and had refused to tell her the exact day, Another layer of lies, even her real birth celebration was denied her. If she narrowed the search vectors for women of child bearing age, connected to the diplomatic core and with notice of unnatural death. It would perhaps be just enough to narrow the search from millions to perhaps hundreds.

With a little skip to her step she whirled around back to the main citadel, she had work to do and little time to do it in. Thank the force she had the foresight to persuade Luke to leave the plucky little droid with her.

EXECUTOR

Darth Vader was ominously silent as the ship came out of hyperspace. The crew bustled around with absolute imperial efficiency and only the slightest shade of trepidation. Piet swallowed, it had been over a year since he started to serve the Vader as the admiral of the fleet. And it had taken that time for the bone numbing terror to slowly recede and grow into respect and admiration for the man he served. It was true that the lifespan of men serving under Lord Vader could and would be shorter than elsewhere in the empire, but only if grossly inept or disloyal. Otherwise the same loyalty and respect that the men under Vader's command gave him was like wise returned. Unlike other commander's in battle Vader could often been found on the battlefield, narrowing down the odds against them. Many a storm trooper could attest to theirs lives due to Lord Vader.

His wife had paled when he had returned from his last leave of duty on hearing of his advancement and who his commander was. But as stoic and as brave as his little Briac could be, she had just smiled and had squeezed him tight. Later at an official function she had taken matters into her own hands and had approached the Sith Lord himself. He watched with absolute horror as she had curtseyed gracefully and spoken at length to his Lord, and it had taken some time until he could reach his wife's side. Bowing to Vader he had formally introduced his wife to his commander. Vader had looked at him appraisingly his black visage given nothing away. His mechanised breathing the only sound that Piet could hear. "Rest easy Admiral", before turning to Briac and bowed to her as though she was of royalty. "Lady Briac". With that he had turned and shortly after had left the function. Speculative glances were cast their way and Piet knew he had suddenly risen from an admiral under Lord Vader, to an admiral favoured by Lord Vader. The difference was conspicuous, and in the months that followed his command had prospered. But still he did not know what his wife and Vader conversed on. His wife had been obstinately vague and had just smiled before leading him to bed.

Shaking his head at his lapse into memories, he approached the Lord with trepidation. He was not entirely sure why they had come here, but was sure it had something to do the rebel Luke Skywalker. His lord seemed to be obsessed with finding him. Even the emperor was taken a personal interest in this farm boy turned rebel, as though he was a bigger threat than the entire rebel force.

"My Lord, we have reached Naboo, blockade and anti grav fields are being currently set up"

Vader turned to him, "and the Naboonian Government?"

" Yes my lord, the Government has been hailed and the current Queen Madelea has assured us of every co-operation".

"Which is meaningless. She will play the diplomatic game and she will play it well". Vader turned back to the planet, his mechanised breathing steady as always.

"She is beautiful, is she not?"

"My Lord?" queried Piet confused unsure whether he was talking about the planet or the Queen.

Vader held up his hand, "8 divisions ready to depart for the surface, I will lead them myself, have every Tie fighter mobilised and patrolling the planet surface. Signal the warships Helio and Destroyer to circle the dark side of the planet, we hunt for the Rebel leaders Princess Leia and Luke Skywalker and Admiral I want prisoners not bodies - the intelligence access file is XA3D5. Have the intelligence officers encrypters check against small craft entering Naboo recently".

"Yes My Lord". Piet bowed and hurried away barking instructions to subordinates and already planning a containment field and every likely scenario that could occur. He would not fail.

Vader looked down at the planet broodingly the force called to him, he could feel it. His son was here.

NABOO

Princess Leia clutched the info pod of downloaded data. Her eyes bright with excitement. She was back in her ship analysing the information R2 had downloaded. She had the list down to ten women. But she needed more time, just another day.

Typing an encrypted message to Han, she smirked as she realised how this was going to send him Sith mad. Maybe this time he would give her the spanking he threatened her with. Her grin broadened at the thought.

MESSAGE TO RASCAL & WALKING CARPET

DEPARTURE DELAYED - NEED 1 DAY REPRIEVE CAN YOU COVER WITH THE BOSS.  
FAMILY CELEBRATION COULD BE SOON

LOVE BOUNTY HUNTER ANGEL XXX

Hopefully that would keep him placated. Swivelling around she turned to the R2D2 waiting patiently by her side. He beeped enquiringly and Leia laughed delightedly. "Yes we are going hunting now."

Turning on the security lights and locks, she was surprised to find the docking bay in gloom and only small spotlights flickering on and off and droid loaders the only signs of life. She peered into the darkness, feeling uneasy but with no reason why. Dismissing the feeling as nerves, she strode forward her blaster a heavy weight in her bag. Taping her Port ID number in, she made her way out the docking bay, the feeling intensified, she was being watched. She froze. R2 whistled.

It was over so fast, that Leia never even managed to scream. The lights flickered off as dark shapes fell from the above her. A blow to the arm, and a sweep of her legs and as quickly as that she was disabled. A heavy weight settled on her chest, as another's hand smothered her mouth. With ruthless efficiency her feet and arms were bound. She bit down as hard as she could and the man or creature holding her grunted but his hold did not lesson. Fighting back the panic that assailed her she struggled knowing it was hopeless but not willing to give in. From the squawks and then silence from the droids they had already been immobilised. The swiftness and efficiency of the attack could only mean Imperials or bounty hunters. Planetary Guards would not care if she screamed for help. Hands professional but ruthless, swept her body, weapons removed. A beeping noise told her they were doing a full body scan, and hands that were holding her mouth suddenly pried it open as something was inserted and then withdraw after a short interval. The men seemed to relax then, and Leia realised they had been looking for suicide contraception's as well as weapons. She was lifted to her feet, the hands replaced by a gag and a hood. A sharp pain on her arm and she swayed realising they had drugged her. She was picked up and slung over a mans shoulder. Other hands then grabbing her pulling her into a vehicle. Hushed words and she was positioned on a hard floor, jostling as the vehicle moved. Her world started to fade, panic giving way to absolute terror. Bounty Hunters or imperial spies the result was the same. The Empire had her. Her last thought as her consciousness faded was to cry out like a child, 'MOTHER'.

Please please please please review... I know… its pathetic… but I am an addict to reviews


	3. Chapter 3

She had woken instantly and without movement, her breathing steady and slow

Captured

There had been no warning, no slow build up of pressure. A shaft of pure terror and fear had filled him - a cry of a child, then just as suddenly it had stopped. So strong was this sensation that Vader had momentarily stumbled. His heart had stuttered and his breathing stilled until the nano machines kicked into action equalising his vital functions. But even that could not still the aftershock of his own emotions. Luke was in trouble. But the feeling had ended too abruptly, too quickly to have been voluntarily.

He let his feelings spread out, his mind almost deadlocked in fear and pain. Not Luke, please not his Luke, the only thing left he had of Padme's. As usual despite his searching he could feel nothing but a slow steady warm force thrum almost a murmur was still there. Luke was alive, almost certainly unconscious perhaps seriously injured but alive and he was on Naboo. The feeling was too strong for anything else. But why such terror from his son, as a Jedi even only partly and slovenly trained he had better control of his emotions. Perhaps the terror was for his Princess. Yes yes that must be it he still could remember the acid fear taste in his mouth as he and Padme was lead to their deaths. Its seems his son was more similar to him than he thought. But still something about that Force cry resonated wrong it was almost like cry for help almost like it was directed for him. He needed to find Luke and quickly and if he could rescue the princess for his son then all the better.

"Captain ready your men for intensive covert intelligence operation. DS hackers and scanners to crack all mainframes and security cams within one standard day. And captain I want answers and I do not care how you achieve them".

Capes swirling, Vader strode up the ramp. Naboo waited.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

She had woken instantly and without movement, her breathing steady and slow. Not even a flicker of lashes had betrayed her consciousness. Her Sesai Teacher would have been proud. It was all part of the standard rebel officer training. – techniques in anti-interrogation, evasion and manipulation. Two sides to the coin that many found distasteful . Leia found these lessons all too easy, a childhood of being constantly on her guard and the strength of character needed to combat some of the less petty crimes against her, helped her easily cope with even the most vigorous Rebel training that had left many of her companions sobbing wrecks. It certainly served her well on the first Death Star, where pain and suffering seemed without end. There she had retreated deep into herself, hibernating her soul, her essence so well that even Vader, renowned interrogator was unable to penetrate more than surface thoughts. If she could survive Vader she could withstand anything. It was this thought more than anything that gave her the strength to reach deep within her for the calmness and serenity she would need.

Slowly she let her senses drift, smell, touch and sound. She was lying on her side – feet and hands securely but strangely softly bound with a stretchy type cloth. Her head nestled on a soft downy cushion smelling of rus and julips. A warm coverlet had been carefully tucked around her. She could faintly hear some rustling and faint even breathing, somebody else was observing her This was not standard procedure for Imperials and certainly she had never come across a merc who freshened a room with the fresh scent of creola meadows.

Surprisingly her heavy outer robes and shoes had been removed but the inner more personal dorma robes she still wore. The thick makeup from her face and brows had been cleansed, her face tingled as though it had been recently bathed and freshly brushed hair floated over her face as a soft breeze indicated a door opening.

Whispering, and soft muted words drifted to her ears but still too indistinct to make out. Leia pondered over her next cause of action. Had she been perhaps rescued while she was unconscious. Or was this some sort of ploy by imperial interrogators. Either way she gained nothing by continuing this act. She moved and groaned as though awaking. The voices stopped and footsteps neared her. A warm gentle hand felt her forehead and then almost without thought smoothed a lock of her hair behind her ear.

Leia opened her eyes, blinking delicately against the soft amber light. She let her eyes go soft and dewy as she smiled up at her captors still in shadows.

"He….Hello", she croaked feebly, playing for all she was worth just a helpless lady.

"Here my child", the warm hands came back, easing her semi upright and glass of cool sweet liquid flowed down her parched throat.

"Thank you", she managed graciously "where, where am I … I cant remember how I got here? I think I was attacked, is this a hospital?"

She twisted, and then gasped as though in horror "Why am I tied up, who are you people…. Please please you are scaring me", her voice quivering in sobs as she addressed the kinder of her captives.

The women sucked in her breath, her voice wavering "oohhh ohh child, I'm sorry please please do not be afraid. we mean you no harm please please believe me - look I will untie you, My security officer sometimes has more duty than sense".

The other voice hissed a sharp command. "Madam I must protest, this course of action is unwise, it is still not certain….".

"Hush, the child is afraid and that will not do. Continue your investigations by all means but let me deal with mine as I see fit". The voice brooked no disagreement.

"Madam!"

Leia almost grinned, the man so harangued, almost sounded like Han. She blinked in the dim light slowly making out the two figures. One was an elderly lady, her face lined with wrinkles and age, laughter lines crinkled at her eyes. The older man – stood rigid at attention, deferentially by her side. Grey hair streaked his hair and hard sharp eyes observed her every movement. This man was not to be taken lightly.

"Who are you people", she whispered.

"Oh my child, my poor child", the lady looked anxious, tears flowing down her cheeks, as she knelt, her hands gently embracing Leia's.

"Leia I am your grandmother."

And just like that Leia's world exploded yet again. Her mind automatically realising the significance that they knew her identity, while she struggled with the enormity of that simple statement. She gazed in shock at the old women, her shoulders bent as she sobbed. Eyes watched her through a film of tears, soft brown eyes. Eyes that was in her reflection every day she looked in a mirror. But something else ….some other recognition told her the truth. This women was kin.

Leia shook her head, trembling she laid her hands on the womens cheek "Grandmother?"

The two women hugged each other, crying and laughing. An intimate moment and after a second the officer slowly and subtly withdrew from the room. Further investigation was not needed. Padme's daughter had come home.


	4. Chapter 4

She had woken instantly and without movement, her breathing steady and slow

Don't own nothing

Ch 5

Darth Vader surveyed the ruthless efficiency of his stormtroopers as they cleared the building floor by floor. Courteous instruction with a steel fist as administration staff were hustled from the space dock station and those that protested were given short thrift.

In their place imperial splicer's took positions fingers flying over control pads as data and information were spliced and analysed in nanoseconds.

But still Vader was dissatisfied with the progress. Impatience filled him, the dark side murmuring to him to vent his frustration, his anger, his wrath. His control was held on by barely a thread. He must find his son, he must save him.

"My Lord, we have found their ship, ibay 553 North side. It was due to disembark , but missed its allotted schedule, as no new flight plan had been submitted. It was already flagged, when the splicer's noticed the anomalies with its registration documents."

Vader turned to survey his new intelligence attaché officer, a lieutenant fresh from the academy and eager to make his grade despite his caution and fear of his new commander. Slowly Vader savored the feeling of slow building terror and trepidation that emanated in waves from young officer, letting it fuel the darkness that was always with him now. A far crueler and demanding master than Palpatine could ever hope to be.

"Very good, have Seekers scope the ship discreetly, and all monitor stations feeds to be analysed - I want results". Seethed Vader impatiently.

"Yes sir", the lieutenant visibly paled, before saluting smartly and rushing off to do his masters bidding.

Vader swung around as the Naboo delegation bravely approached him. The queen conspicuous only by her absence.

"My Lord Vader, On behalf of the Queen who has unfortunately contracted a rare case of Sino virus and is under quarantine in her Summer Palace. We extend our warmest welcome to the emperors emissionary and offer you the fullest hospitality of our peaceful and neutral city".

Vader said nothing, just surveyed them calmly, giving no indications of his truel feelings. This tact, this intimidation he had learned from Palapatine. Let the fear build, tensions rise, let your enemies make the first move, the first step in the game. Then move in for the kill.

The small bearded man – Ambassador Rawkins, adjusted his cravat nervously, at Vaders countenance. "However we must protest at the manner of this ahhhh visit and perhaps we can come to some peaceful compromise that would not alarm our city residents".

Vader inwardly smiled, he had already won this game of strategy. The Queen would probably not have made the same mistake as her ambassador if she was of the same ilk as Padme, but they had learned it seemed not to send their Queen into uncertain territory. No doubt she was safely hidden in case she was used as a pawn in the emperor's games.

However he needed to be careful, if the Naboo government lodged an official complaint, whilst the emperor could care less about this planet, he would be suspicious at his apprentices heavy handiness in a planet which he had links with. Tact and a subtle hand was needed here, not he thought wryly his strongest points.

"You may convey my apologies to her Highness for this short lived inconvenience. Once I have apprehended the rebel agents, I will be departing to attend to other matters. Your full co-operation is most invaluable and appreciated Ambassador….. after all it would be unfortunate if the emperor found reason to revoke the neutrality of this planet".

The Naboo delegates looked at each other nervously, before bowing their heads, "We will convey your apologies to her highness and we will ensure the cities security detail provides all necessary assistance".

Vader nodded "then we have an understanding ambassador", he remarked pleasantly before dismissing them by rudely walking away.

………………………………………………………………………………….

"And these are Padme when she went on a Peace mission to Zulya System. All pink faced with pigtails she was just nine years old and already growing up so fast. A proper little madam at that age. When she came across a shuttle filled with refugees she insisted we shared all the food from the gantry. To the extent that the formal grand Banquet for the Zulya official Government consisted of standard soldier rations".

Leia chuckled as she examined the picture intently. Gazing at the face of her long dead Mother, she was so beautiful. She had dreamed of this for so long. But nothing could have prepared her for the feeling of peace and happiness that she felt. This was home, this could have been her home, the low burn of injustices rose again within her. The emotional trauma that was her childhood had never left her. She had a family, a family that had waited and waited for her to return. That had so desperately wanted her. So why had Bail Organa kept her. The unwanted bastard child reared in the royal courts of Alderaan. She shook her head that was in the past, and there was one lesson that her childhood had taught her - grab each moment of happiness while you can. A lesson that she had forgotten when she had joined the Rebellion and watched her home planet be blown to smithereens. But Han, her wonderful Han had brought her back to life again.

Leia looked up at the ceiling blinking away tears - this was her Mothers room as a child. Her grandmother had kept it for her waiting for Padme's child to come home. Waited for her, and it was almost too late, but she was here, and she would have this one magical day before she left.

She smiled at her Grandmother "tell me more, tell me everything", she pleaded a teary smile disguising her desperate need to find out everything about her family, her real family. And so on bed strewn with pictures, knick knacks and mementoes they chatted and shared memories of a time long past.

They had spent a day together, every moment so precious to Leia. They had almost by unspoken tacit agreement not discussed the rebellion and her part in it. She had carefully made little mention of her childhood, instead regaling her with tales from her life as a senator and ambassador. And her grandmother had regaled her with stories of her mother, that Leia greedily drunk up, savouring every moment, every word. Not realising how much she was revealing to this worldly women.

"Leia..?".

Leia looked up to see her Grandmother watching her with troubled eyes.

"Leia…. I know that you lived with Bail Organa – did… did they… were they… were they a good family?"

Leia, shook her head, not quite meeting her grandmothers eyes, "Oh I lived the life of a princess my every whim catered to, and a wardrobe full of toys and clothes". She said brightly, her fingers pulling and twisting on the tassels of the cushion.

Her grandmother leaned over holding Leia's fingers, holding them tightly, as she gazed into Leia's eyes. "Your mother was a leader and such a cunning diplomat, full of courage and fire, with instinctive knowledge and need for justice and peace. But even she could never learn to lie a damn to the people she loved".

Leia looked down, her mouth trembling, tears welling in her eyes. A horrible howl half muted and strangled came from deep within her.

"Oh my Leia, my poor Leia", her Grandmother hugged into her arms, surrounding her with such love and understanding, as Leia cried the tears of the lost.

Please please review its is the only currency I will receive

PLLEEASEEE REVIEW please review, I know I am like a tart desperate for a pat on the head!


	5. Chapter 5

"As you can see Lord Vader, the lights were deliberately cut as soon as the rebel reached this point

"As you can see Lord Vader, the lights were deliberately cut as soon as the rebel reached this point. At this stage abduction was almost inevitable, if the rebel had tried to retreat, she would have been cut off at the intersection. We are somewhat fortunate that the rebel proceeded as we are able to get a thermal reading projection from the AV sensors and can see their modus operandi. However we were unable to get identification of either vehicles or the perpetrators at this point My Lord".

Vader watched impassively as the images played were rewound and then played again, each nano second spliced and analysed. It was amazing how much the Princess carried off the Nubian dress. Very much a regal noble women of a Nubian household, all the women looked so similar when dressed Nubian style she would have made a good decoy he thought idly. On the playback screen the Princess hesitated as she disembarked obviously spooked. But with the determination of the young and foolish, she steeled herself as she walked forward out of range of the camera the two droids trolling behind her. At least now he had confirmation that Luke was with her. In truth when he had realised on Bespin that his faithful R2D2 unit was now serving Luke, he had felt a stirring of pride that had only increased as the knowledge that Luke was also using his old light sabre. It seemed fitting somehow that a father should provide some legacy for his son. And it seemed his son was even more like him than he realised as just like him he had given C3PO to the women he loved. Some things never change he thought with bitter amusement.

Now he just had to figure out who had kidnapped the Princess, rescue her and save his son from his own folly. He mentally shook his head at the mere idea of being the Princesses saviour but she was the key. With her in his possession, therein lied the way to his son's soul. He had been too careless in his previous encounters, still seething in anger from the deception that had been played. This time he would be patient, once he had caught the boy, he would leave him with the Nohgri. They would keep both the knowledge and his son safe from the emperor and they would make excellent jailers for an untried Jedi. This time he would be patient, however long it took, his son would eventually turn to him. But first he had to find her – she was the key.

"Trace her movements in the past two cycles, synchronise all exit activities with the cities security monitoring stations, I want identification and probability analysis of every person or droid that she was in the vicinity with. Therein will lie the identity of the kidnapper. I want the Splicers double shifting all communication transponders from the city in the last 24 hours".

The Lieutenant visibly paled under the realisation of the mammoth task that had been set, but to his credit, he didn't shirk merely saluted. Perhaps this young officer would work out after all.

"Continue your work Lieutenant, I want her and any other rebels found alive and quickly".

Vader strode out the control centre satisfied that his will would be done. He paused at the entrance, there was something that was tugging on his awareness, something that just wasn't ringing true. The force was with him, but it was nebulous and indistinct almost… almost like a whisper of thought that he couldn't quite hear. He paused at the entrance his personal honour guard from the elite five-oh-one legion smartly came to attention. Vader motioned to them and they obediently fell into step behind him. There was a small matter he must attend before he left this accursed planet that was awakening feelings best left buried.

………………………………………………………………………………………

"Your Grandfather Ruwee, Aunt Jobal and her family will be with us this evening, I have not yet told them of your arrival my child. In these troubled times it is best to be cautious. Instead I have made up a sorry tale of great illness and they are hastening their return". Sola paused before adding wryly, "enjoy the quiet while you can my granddaughter, you have a great many cousins all of whom will be eager to meet Padme's long lost daughter".

"Thank you, this is more so much more than I ever could have hoped for, I just wish I could stay for longer", smiled Leia as they continued walking down the narrow cobbled path, fringed with Sulap trees, their great fringed branches, swaying softly in the wind. It truly was a beautiful place.

Sola her Grandmother smiled sadly, "I would try and persuade you to stay, but you are far too much like your mother to even try. Your Grandfather will have a few words for you I am sure once he has hugged and cried over you. Padme's death hit him particularly hard. He had been unhappy that she was pregnant. He wanted only the best for his child – not money or possessions, but a loving husband and life away from all the intrigue and corruption of the senate. But it was not to be and he greatly regrets and blames himself that he did not dissuade Padme decision to stay in Coruscant".

"From what I hear, I don't think my mother would have listened".

"Yes, but it is hard for a parent to loose a child, its not the natural order".

"Grandmother?"

"Yes my dear".

"How did my parents die?" Leia asked the question that had plagued her entire life.

Sola briefly closed her eyes, a tear trickling out, "Come sit before we visit Padme and I will tell you what precious little I know". She tugged Leia down onto a honey stoned bench. Looking deeply into her eyes before she began, steeling herself for the one memory that caused such pain and anguish.

"Captain Panaka your mothers personal guard and a loyal friend to the family, in fact he is that charming man you met that …..errmmm shall we say gently kidnapped you".

Leia smiled as she remembered the older man. She would need to make amends before she departed and she would like to spend some time with the man who must have been very close to her mother.

"He, he …. he brought your mothers body home from Coruscant. The official version was that the Jedi had killed her. But the Jedi had always been close friends and allies with Padme and I cannot believe this of them. The fact that on the night she died, Palpatine", Sola spat the word with hatred, "had ordered the Jedi destroyed makes me believe that perhaps she tried to stop the atrocity and was killed for it".

"It was a dangerous time and your mother was involved in key events, when Panaka brought Padme's body home, it was clear she had just given birth. But a missive had been sent with Panaka to your father and the Queen Apailana, and thus the great conspiracy was borne", Sola angrily brushed tears from her cheeks as she remembered the dark days following her daughters death.

"Padme was buried at state funeral with all the pomp and ceremony you would expect. But her body was disguised to show she was still with child when she died, we hoped this would protect you and the father. But I expected you to be brought to us within weeks. Instead the days turned into months and then years. Despite Panaka's discreet investigation we could find no trace of you. And it was dangerous to make our enquiries too public. We were scared not for ourselves but for Sabe and her children and we were terrified that we would put you into danger too. But it has tormented us for years that fateful decision and now I know we made a dreadful mistake and you suffered greatly".

"Leia you must believe, and forgive us, if we had any inkling of your misery we would have killed even Vader himself to get you back".

Leia winced inwardly at the thought of her frail grandmother standing up to Vader. She reached down and clasped her Grandmothers hands, "I know, and it makes all the difference to me, thank you…. Truly you made the right decision… for all of us. My childhood was perhaps not the bed of roses you would have like, but I was fed and educated. And it made me strong and I think perhaps it was my path, my destiny to follow".

Leia sighed sadly, finally she had some closure, Mon Motha knew her mother, she would make some gentle enquiries with her and some of the other rebel leaders. She had far more resources than Panaka she would find out everything she could about her mother and perhaps she could ease her Grandmother's turmoil. But still the final question remained.

" and my father?" she queried softly.

"Ah Leia, that I do not know, Padme was very reticent about who the father was. I believe she was trying to protect him. I have always thought he was some sort of spy or leader of the senate working against Palpatine. Panaka was under the impression that your father had been gravely injured which was the reason for the elaborate ruse. But then he also was convinced that Padme had given birth to a son".

"A son?" Leia questioned with a frown.

"Yes, all this time we have thought you were a boy, in fact you have a whole room of Birthing day gifts all very much with a boy in mind", said Sola exasperatedly. "really I should have know of better, its easy to confuse the sexes of a new born baby, and for Panaka a confirmed bachelor… well… there you see it. But in you my dear, I see Padme and I am so very glad and so very proud that you are my grand daughter".

Leia closed her eyes as she absorbed all this information, it felt like emotion overload.

"So you can see my child, that you know as much as we do about your father. All I do know is that your mother loved him greatly… which brings me to this".

Sola slowly opened a red Velvet box, inside lay a jade engraved snippot.

"This much I do know, your father gave this to your mother, and she wore it every day, this is how I know the depth of her love, and she could never love another whose passion did not match hers".

Leia looked in wonder at this link, this proof of her parents love. Stroking her finger over its smooth worn surfaces, surfaces worn smooth by years of someone stroking and wearing it - her mothers love was in this, she could feel it.

Sola solemnly took it out and fastened it with trembling fingers around Leia's neck.

"They would have wanted you to have this, it belongs to you now. I was going to bury it with Padme, but it felt wrong so I took it back to keep it safe for Padme's child, for you my dear.".

Sola looked at her through teary eyes, "Look at us both crying and weeping so, come let us go see your mother". Linking arms the two women entered the stone chapel that held Padme's crypt.

Pleeaseeeeee review… puppy eyes


	6. Chapter 9

It was several hours later that Leia and Sola finally remerged into brilliant sunshine, butterflies and chattering daws, flittering in between the trees and storm troopers standing on the dappled cobbled lane in front of them, with the dark ominous figure of Darth Vader directly in their path.

If Vader was surprised he gave no indication of it, instead he radiated a grim satisfaction as stormtroopers surrounded them, laser rifle guns pointed steadily at them both. Leia looked around wildly cursing herself for putting her blood kin in danger. Worse still they had left the droids and more importantly her blaster behind at her grandmother's residence. It had seemed wrong at the time to bring a death instrument with her when she visited her mother's grave. She should have known better.

"Princess Leia", Lord Vader drew out her name savouring every syllable, almost mocking her as he bowed slightly, "It is a….. pleasure to see you again. After our grave concerns over your kidnapping".

"Lord Vader", there was no point in subterfuge, thought Leia bitterly; she had not even bothered with her disguise this morning. Leia squeezed her grandmothers arm gently before slowly stepping away from her. Very aware of the highly proficient stormtroopers encircling them. Her they needed alive but not so her grandmother and the force help her new found family if Vader discovered the truth. He would use them as leverage to make Leia talk.

"This need not be unpleasant your highness", suggested Vader unexpectedly. "I presume this is some unaware local peasant that you have duped they are no interest to me, if you come peacefully into custody".

Leia was stunned, though she gave no outward sign of it. He was offering her an out and she would be a fool to reject.

"Your word My Lord?"

"My word", agreed Vader calmly.

"Very well", Leia slowly held her wrists out to the nearest storm troopers. Who in a quick movement holstered their rifles over their shoulder, before snapping a restraint around Leia's wrists. Holding her firmly by the arm they stood beside her waiting for Vader's orders.

"NOOooooo", an anguished moan from Sola brought all eyes and guns to her.

"Be quiet, be thank full I didn't shoot you in the back as was my first thought", snarled Leia contemptuously pushing Sola to the ground and away from her.

"Peace old women, she will not be harmed, she is now a ward of the empire…….go about your business", Vader suggested, gesturing with his hand as Sola continued to weep. To Leia's shock Sola rubbed her head and after muttering about business, went back inside the crypt. She should not be so surprised she thought she had seen Luke do something similar when they rescued Han. But somehow she had thought her grandmother to be stronger than that.

"Before we depart your highness, where is Luke Skywalker?" questioned Vader." I will tear this planet apart if I have to", added Vader seeing Leia's hesitation.

Leia looked at him in astonishment she couldn't quite hide. "He's not here! -I have no idea where is and I am so happy about that I will not be able to betray him", spat Leia

"His droid is here is it not? and where one can be found the other is usually close behind".

"Believe what you will", replied Leia tiredly, "But you will get nothing more from me".

"One way or the other Princess you will give me everything."

Vader and Leia surveyed each in silence in silent animosity. Then without a sound he turned, the trembling princess marching behind him escorted by the finest stormtroopers in the galaxy.

Sorry this is the missing chapter… Big apologies for making such a big mistake.

If you want to see the full story go to .org and look for me.


	7. Chapter 6

**The word of a dark lord**

Leaves softly crunched under her silk slippers contrasting starkly with the stormtroopers boots as they hustled her along. There was a Stormtrooper holding each of her arms firmly, keeping her upright when she would have stumbled over the uneven ground and her long billowy Nubian skirt.

Already her mind had recovered from the sudden shock of her capture, instead she was puzzling out the situation and the best way to put it to her advantage with the ultimate goal of escape. Han would now be worrying over the lack of contact, and possibly knowing him was already making plans to come and get her but to all extent and purposes he would be far too late. But more importantly in one standard imperial day, Mon Motha would be informed of the lack of contact would presume she had been compromised and the fleet would be moved and precautionary measures taken. She just had to last one imperial day. She had done it before, she could and would withstand it again.

Unconsciously she recollected her time on the Deathstar with Vader, she shuddered and would have fallen if the stormtroopers had not automatically tightened their grip. Vader turned to look at her, his helmet tilted as he assessed her as if he could feel her apprehension and fear. Leia lifted her chin and glared at him. For a split second she could have sworn she felt a flash of amusement from him before cape swirling he resumed marching through the glade. But this time the pace seemed slightly slower.

Which begged another question why on Sith were they walking so far. She expected transport to be beside the crypt or for Vader to call up a trooper carrier. This wasn't standard imperial procedure and neither now she thought of it was letting Sola go. She had tried to deflect suspicion so she could claim she had just met Sola. But Vader not only had no interest in a possible rebel sympathiser but ironically had almost gone out of his way to get Sola to leave without a scene. Usually suspects would be arrested as a matter of course until they could be interrogated, or dealt with at the point of a stormtroopers butt. Or the final solution a laser blast at close range. But these stormtroopers were restrained and Vader who she thought had no self control was almost comically respectful and polite. And the questions about Luke? and how had he found her so quickly? and what exactly did Vader mean by ward of the empire? – another name for hostage? The questions whirled, her mind trying to puzzle out the meanings and futilely blocking out the knowledge of what she would soon be facing.

They stopped and Vader seemed to be in some sort of consultation with the lead Stormtrooper, they seemed to be displeased about something. Leia craned her head trying to peer around the wall of white armour on front of her at whatever they were discussing. Her eyes widened almost comically "We are going in that!"

Vader glanced at her, before holding out his hand "I would be honoured if you would join me your Highness".

………………………………………………………………

Darth Vader sat uncomfortably on the plush peach damper cushions, it had been a long time since he had felt this squirm of embarrassment. But really who would have thought that his secret pilgrimage to Padme's resting place would result in apprehending the Princess. He had hoped to keep the visit to Padme's grave secret so had arranged Nubian transport a gauzy affair but one that provided privacy. People would talk about the stormtroopers riding pillion but it was nothing compared to the gossip that would be caused if it was known that a Dark Lord of Sith was roaming the countryside.

But still the ways of the force were strange indeed as Obwan used to say. His irritation at finding the crypt already occupied were only matched by the shock of exactly who was at his wife's final resting place. He had left them in peace while a perimeter was set up and he tried to figure out the correct etiquette of arresting a rebel leader without leaving harm on his mother in law.

It seemed Luke had somehow involved Leia in the search for his Mother and kin. A surprising and quite unexpected step. But he got no indication from the force that she was aware of the identity of Luke's father. Which was perhaps at this stage for the best.

Leia sat opposite him, uncomfortably close, he could guess that this carriage was meant for couples, perhaps lovers intent on illicit affair. Certainly not as means of conveyance of an imperial prisoner. But perhaps he could use this opportunity whilst she was still somewhat recovering from her shock of her capture and perhaps forgetful of her rebel training.

"I would be interested to learn how you managed to escape Leia…. we had grave concerns for your safety ", He dropped the usual honorific as he leant closer to her.

Leia snorted inelegantly and then shrugged "Yeah I bet… it was just a local spliff gang, hardly a challenge for me". A lie mused Vader and wondered what she was hiding.

"And it seems a strange place for you to be located".

Leia shrugged again, closing her eyes. Tired it seemed from the shock of her capture.

"Which begs the question Princess, what is a rebel leader doing on this planet?"

Leia's eyes opened and she suddenly stiffened perhaps realising what a precarious position she had put this planet in. "No, its nothing to do with the rebellion, I swear", she briefly clutched at his arm before coming to her senses and releasing it "I had heard that some alderian refugees had been allowed to stay and I wanted to check on their situation".

"Ahhh ever the Ambassador", commented Vader dryly, "perhaps you would care to share their location so we can check the veracity of your story".

Leia paled even further "Not likely considering the empire destroyed their planet",

"Interesting", mused Vader "that you refer to it as their planet, was it not yours also?"

Leia took a deep breath and schooled her face into a familiar mask, her training coming to the forefront. He would gain nothing further from her on this line of questioning it would seem. But still she was hiding something and her feelings were wildly in disarray.

Interesting, very interesting.

"Perhaps you would save my men the trouble and disclosing the location of the droids?"

Leia shrugged "They got frazzled and smashed by the splice gang, last I saw they were in a million pieces". Another lie thought Vader

"And Luke?".

"What is your obsession with Luke, want to take his other hand", jeered Leia " He's a long long way from here".

"YOU LIE", thundered Vader " I HAVE FELT HIM HE IS HERE"

Leia shrank back both physically and mentally from him. She had never felt so close to death as she did now.


	8. Chapter 7

The silence was uncomfortable now, after Vader's uncontrolled outburst Leia had shrunk back into the cushions

The silence was uncomfortable now, after Vader's uncontrolled outburst Leia had shrunk back into the cushions. She had never before experienced anything similar - that icy blast of anger that was almost like a physical force, so great that she had cowered back both mentally and physically. Even during her time on the Deathstar she had never seen him like this. Obsession came to the mind. Vader had finally composed himself, the only sounds in the carriage the mechanised regular breathing of his mask.

"You cannot protect him Princess I will find him, and with you as bait he will come to me". Vader unclenched his fists and studiously ignored her presence.

Leia closed her eyes in bitter despair, before turning her head to gaze out the pane, a lone tear trailing down her cheek.

KABOOMMMM

The sound was deafening, the carriage rocked on its hydro air stabilisers then with a whoosh of air as it was compromised it toppled over and over. Leia tried to brace herself and hold on but with Vader it was impossible, as his enormous bulk flattened and bashed her. She found herself been thrown around like a rag doll, before with a ominous groan the carriage settled on its side.

Leia shook her head, trying to clear the mussiness away, she could feel a sharp pain in her leg and arm. But she ignored this as she crawled out of the heap that was Darth Vader. Reaching up she grabbed the door frame of the carriage and slowly started to lever herself out. This was her chance and she would take it and question the circumstances later.

She shrieked as her ankle was caught by a leather fist, with a cry both physically and mentally she kicked with her other foot and had the grim satisfaction of watching Vader's head go crashing back. His fist loosened and taking the opportunity and using his shoulder as a springboard she jumped out the carriage. To meet mayhem. All around her was smoke and laser fire. Storm troopers taking cover behind the carriage as they held off a barrage of fire from gloopy round projectiles.

She turned to run, limping heavily, her goal a small alleyway only a short sprint away.

30 metres… breathing hard, silk clad feet barely protecting her feet as she pushed herself onwards, laser bolts flying over her head, shouts and orders filling the air, but she was totally focused on the alley, nothing else mattered…. 20 metres.

Then something crashing into her as with a ommfph she was brought down, a armour plated stormtrooper lying almost prone over her.

"STAY DOWN", a hand pushing her head into the dirt.

She squirmed and wriggled using every technique she knew but it was no use with her arms hand cuffed in front of her she had no freedom. The storm trooper held her down firmly as levered himself up, an armoured knee holding her in place as he exchanged gunfire. With cool calm proficiency two storm troopers appeared on either side taking up covering fire, before she was dragged back.

Darth Vader appeared and after giving her a cool assessing glance, he turned and surveyed the area. "Guard the Princess I will deal with this". Striding forwards he lit his lightsabre.

Leia had never seen anything like it, even Luke at Jabba's Palace did not show that amount of pure power and ruthlessness. Vader strode down the street, almost casually blocking blasts with his lightsabre. Motioning with his hand blocks of masonry flew slamming into buildings and vehicles. Whirlwinds of dust and debris spun up, spinning into alcoves, throwing out men and strange creatures with gangly legs and ears. All too soon it was all over.

Vader stood over one of the creatures, then with a flick of the wrist, the body flipped over, Vader contemplated it for a few moments, his head tilted towards it, slowly his head turned, and even from the distance Leia knew he was focusing on her, an icy chill ran up her spine.

The stormtroopers slowly stood up, dragging her with them as they made their way to Vader. Leia automatically noted that now only 5 remained.

"Would you care to explain this your highness?" Vader nudged the body with his foot.

Leia glanced down, wincing inwardly at the look of agony on the creatures face – a native Nubian.

"It seems many are willing to sacrifice themselves for you, the question is why?" Vader gazed at her, she could almost feel him trying to prise into her mind.

"Get out of my mind Vader", Leia hissed, mentally building up her mind defences, " I have never seen him before, they could just be random hijackers it happens all the time".

"I think not….his name was Jar Jar Binks, witless and stupid, but loyal to a fault and now his loyalty to you has killed him …..and the question remains … WHY?"

They looked at each other neither willing to turn away. A battle of wills.

"The force is strong in you, almost too strong, why have I not felt this before", mused Vader, turning he strode away, cape billowing behind him "Bring her, we need to procure transport".

All too soon, Leia was hustled into a shuttle, found lying abandoned by the roadside, probably its occupants fleeing when the fighting started.

The stormtroopers took position as Vader deftly checked the controls, firing up the rockets and smoothly lifting off.


	9. Chapter 8

"Sir, we have received a distress signal from Lord Vaders personal bodyguard unit".

Piett whirled around, his face paling at the news., frantically thought he through all the ramifications and chain of command orders, by deploying battle hardened troops to Naboo's planetary surface. He would almost certainly be causing a diplomatic incident of galactic proportions, with that many troops there would undoubtedly be civilian casualties But his duty was clear – protect his commander using all and necessary means.

"Location, status", he barked out "Lieutenant Donas get 5 Squadrons Deployed for immediate battle evac – what's that location soldier?"

The usual calm professional atmosphere disappeared as orders were shouted and men rushed into action.

"Locking down signal - transmitting co-ordinates now sir. Clarity is not clear but they have requested military assistance and report under fire by unknown assailants. That was all I picked up before signal was cut Sir, I am trying to re-establish contact".

"Sir nearest ground units are 3 clicks away, squadrons alphaX through to echoX are ready for deployment and will be on situ within 5 – on your command Sir?"

"Piett grimaced – too far by the time they arrived it could be possibly too late. "Deploy…. Lieutenant I need intel".

"Sir, they have nothing, they were not even aware that Vader was in that sector of Naboo. Nobody was sir".

Piett swore under his breath, it was against Imperial protocol for a senior commander in a potential hostile environment to leave without notification. But who would be fool enough to point this out to Lord Vader.

Which left him in a very unenviable position. He thrummed his fingers on the console watching the battle vid screen as the squadrons were despatched. His mind processing all likely scenarios.

"Captain Rada this may be a diversionary tactic – keep the fleet in tight formation and I want all ready Xwings out on security patrol. Rotate each sector. Cancel all transport leaving Naboo planetary surface until further notification".

"Ensign, status on communication?"

"Nothing sir, I managed to lock down signal co-ordinates, but now even that has disappeared. These units transmit even if turned off, so unit must have been compromised".

"Sith", swore Piett under his breath.

10 MINUTES PREVIOUSLY

Leia shivered with the after effects of shock. Her heart still hammering against her ribcage. With an inward sigh she rested her cheek against the bulkhead of the shuttle. Around her the stormtroopers were bustling around checking equipment and dealing with a variety of injuries. Their mood grim, not unexpectedly after loosing more than half their platoon.

One of the commanders approached her medikit in hand. Without asking, after all she thought - she was just a prisoner, rebel scum, he turned her hand over and examined the gash on her arm. She was surprised to realise that there was blood dripping down her gown. Firmly but carefully he cleared away the debris before applying a bacta patch and strapping it down tightly. Cupping her chin, he shone a light into her eyes and took her stats, before moving off and conferring with Vader.

The shuttle suddenly lurched, the stormtroopers lunging at hanger straps as they tried to keep their balance. Leia went sprawling onto the floor, "he flies worse than C3PO", muttered Leia, earning her a dark look from the Sith Lord.

The vehicle shuddered again and Vader with a muffled oath suddenly turned both thrusters and engine off. "Sabotage", he seethed. Before shouting out to brace and to prepare for enemy attack. The shuttle almost seemed to hover in mid air before slowly then with increasing speed hurtled towards the ground. Almost at the last possible moment the shuttle came to an abrupt stop almost as if a giant hand had suddenly picked it up, then with one last shriek it landed heavily next to a canal. Instantly the shuttle started filling with smoke. The whine of laser rifles being primed filled the interior. A hard hand descended and she was hauled to her feet, as stormtroopers took position around the shuttle door. They looked expectantly at Vader, and at some unseen signal, the door was released and they laid down a barrage of fire, uncaring of who might be caught in any potential cross fire. Brutal and efficient this was five-oh-one at their most terrifying.

Coughing, spluttering and eyes smarting from the acrid smoke, Leia was half carried and

half dragged out. She could hear one of the stormtroopers radioing for urgent military assistance, and vaguely wondered why they had waited so long. They took cover behind a low wall, where she was unceremoniously shoved to the ground.

Three stormtroopers already lay dead or dying on the ground. Her would be rescuers were certainly persistent. But with Darth Vader standing almost on top of her, he would kill her before letting her escape again and it seemed he had reached that very decision, as he hauled her up.

"Desist or the Princess will suffer", his voice boomed out. And almost instantly the battle came to a stuttering end.

A terrible hush filled the sir, as everybody paused, their eyes riveted on the bleeding forlorn figure of Princess Leia being held up by a Darth Vader his crimson light sabre held aloft. Beside him the two remaining stormtroopers waited on Vader's command.

There was a whoosh of spray and with a terrifying screech – creatures sprang from the canal. Their long gangly long legs propelling them far into the air. Heading straight For Vader. Instantly he swung his sabre and limbs went flying. But numbers were on their side. The last two stormtroopers went crashing into the wall, covered by some explosive gunk that exploded on contact. Leia strained against Vaders hold, and she went spinning to the ground, as he suddenly released her to tackle two more of the creatures.

Vader shouted a roar of pure fury, as he swung his sword almost maniacally slaughtering them, before twisting towards her, lightsabre raised.

Leia swallowed and closed her eyes "I'm so sorry Han", she whispered in sad regret knowing death was just a moment away

"GET AWAY FROM MY GRAND DAUGHTER YOU…YOU MONSTER".

Leia opened her eyes - their standing between them blaster held at point blank range at Vader was her small diminutive grandmother.

"no, no...", whispered Leia in fear. Time almost seemed to stand still as Vader paused his lightsabre dropping just fractionally, as his head slowly turned to Leia.


	10. Chapter 11

Note (new missing chapter go to Chapter 6 – called9)

Ok please read this as done a huge huge huge mistake missed out one of the chapters – when I was uploading – there is now a new chapter 6 strangely enough called chapter 9 (but in the correct chapter order). This chapters shows how Leia is captured by Vader.

If anybody can let me know how to edit chapter name without downloading again- please tell me. Thank you so much to the guys who reviewed and esp to elvencat, who let me know of this big big blunder.

I'm also a little confused over Padmes grandmothers name as I googled it and was told it was Sola… but seems this is wrong…. Sigh… whoever knows the true answer let me know…

Also please please please review as it really helps me start writing ,and feeling a little low on this project as its all going sooo wrong and a few not so good reviews..

I don't mind if they are constructive bad reviews just not bad reviews to make me feel bad.


	11. Move On

Guys thanks for all the reviews its like Scooby snacks… yum yum

I've made so many mistakes and sooo many boobs, and for some reason I cant figure out this damn FF editing thingie, but never fear I have re edited – hopefully loads better and loaded up chapter 1-8 as full chapter in A Daughters Search Redux – chapter 9 coming soon- its all done just need to proof and I will post …. Give me a few days

Hugs xxx


End file.
